The Miracle Worker (1962 film)
''Miracle (The Miracle Worker)'' is an American film by Arthur Penn released in 1962 . It is inspired by the story of Helen Keller told in his autobiography "Deaf, dumb, blind story of my life" (1903). Summary * 1 Overview * 2 Data sheet * 3 Distribution * 4 Awards * 5 Production * 6 Notes and references * 7 See also Synopsis [ edit | edit the code ] The parents of a blind girl, deaf and dumb, use a specialized teacher, herself half-blind. Helen Keller (Patty Duke) does not intend to, no longer sees and does not speak, he is left with the touch of a dominant main structure completely demolished and without hope. Anne Sullivan (Anne Bancroft), educator to revolutionary methods that have no affinity to the base with Helen, considered only as a tool must while exercising his profession have feelings for this girl locked in a closed world. The challenge is twofold, to help Helen up her profession and to overcome his reluctance to feelings. The fight is fierce, starting at Helen refuses to cooperate, parents seeing no progress become hostile to Annie who must fight hard to maintain the trust of those around increasingly skeptical. Annie maintains its dominant power, while the relational balance stands on this embrace strongly maintained by a teacher determined not to let up on a small rebel disability which gradually abandon its resistance instincts to finally submit to a law, that knowledge by the desire to learn and embrace the world. Finally the first encouraging results occur. Helen wakes, the transformation is startling. The fighting finally completed a long final embrace unite these two spirits finally appeased. Data Sheet [ edit | edit the code ] * Title: The Miracle Worker * Original title: The Miracle Worker * Director: Arthur Penn * Screenplay: William Gibson after his play, inspired by The Story of My Life by Helen Keller * Production: Fred Coe * Music: Laurence Rosenthal * Photography: Ernesto Caparrós * Editing: Aram Avakian * Country of Origin: United States * Format: Black and white * Genre: Drama * Duration: 97 minutes * Release Date: 23 May 1962 (USA) Distribution [ edit | edit the code ] * Anne Bancroft : Anne Sullivan * Patty Duke : Helen Keller * Victor Jory : Captain Keller * Inga Swenson : Kate Keller * Andrew Prine : James Keller Awards [ edit | edit the code ] * Oscar 1963 : ** Best Actress : Anne Bancroft ** Best Supporting Actress Patty Duke * International Film Festival of San Sebastian in 1962 : ** Best Actress : Anne Bancroft Production [ edit | edit the code ] This is the third adaptation of the text of William Gibson's The Miracle Worker Arthur Penn: It began with the adapted television drama in 1957, with the actress Teresa Wright (adaptation which was several times nominated for the Emmy Awards ) and then 1960 Broadway stage, where the play won the Tony Award for best play, best direction and best actress for Anne Bancroft . Category:1962 films